Into The Rush
by Yay for Kaylaaaa
Summary: A new team of Mews..can they handle the rush and the stress? Please R&R! My first fic. Rated T just in case.
1. I Can't Flunk!

**A/N: Hi! This is my first story here at FF and I hope it doesn't suck! XD; Enjooooooy.. **

* * *

"Why couldn't I have just aced the test?"

A sad, but quite angry face of a 13-year-old girl grumbled, her tangerine-colored eyes downcast to the pavement. "I swear..I studied for like, 4 hours last night! Ugh!"

Her friend who walked with her put her hand on her shoulder. "Aya, it's okay. You're not going to flunk. Well, atleast let's hope not.."

Aya sighed and stopped, putting her bright orange hair into two little pigtails. "I know but I really needed that test to bring up my grade..and..and.." she whimpered.

"C'mon..I heard there's this Cafe a little ways down..I'm sure it'll cheer you up. It looks so adorable!" the other girl said, smiling cheerfully.

Aya shrugged. "I sure hope so, Zen, I really hope.."

**.-..-..-..-..-.**

"Zennnn! This place is so cuuuute!" Aya exclaimed, rushing through the doors of this cute pink and white cafe. A sign above the door read "Cafe Mew Mew".

Zen smiled and looked around at all of the tables and the delicious looking foods, when suddenly a charming man approached them. His black hair was really long, and his smile was so handsome. "May I seat you ladies?" he asked.

Aya's bright eyes went wide and she nodded vigorously. Zen snorted as they were led to a small little table next to a window. She noticed a little sign perched on each table that read "HELP WANTED! See Keiichiro to apply."

"Oh my God! Zen! We could actually WORK here!" Aya exclaimed. A small girl with bright yellow hair and wearing a cute little outfit hopped over to their table. "What can I get for ya? We have all kinds of cakes and puddings--Mmm!--and all kinds of other stuff?" the perky little girl asked, a bright and bubbly smile on her face.

"Uh, I'll have..a slice of strawberry cake, please," Zen said, quickly glancing over the menu. "Mm..I'll have the same," Aya said, still looking around in amazement at everything.

After a few minutes, a girl with soft green hair in braids approached their table. "Um..two strawberry cakes?" she asked, her voice sounding shy. The two girls nodded and gazed down at the delicious looking cake.

"Wait! Hey! You!" Aya shouted at the green-haired girl as she started to walk away. "Uh, who's Keiichiro? We want to apply for a job here!" Zen's eyes went wide. "We..Wait..we?" she said in surprise. She sighed, giving in to her friend's sad face. "Fine. We."

"Oh..err..I can take you to Keiichiro after you're done eating..if you'd like.." the green-haired girl murmured. Aya enthusiastically shook her head 'no', completely forgetting about their food. "No! We'll go see him now," she said. Zen just shook her head and laughed slightly at her friend's excitement.

"Um..follow me," she said and led the two girls back into the kitchen and then back into Keiichiro's office. "Hello, Lettuce. What are these two lovely ladies here for?" he asked, smiling. "We want to apply for a job!" Aya exclaimed, and Zen just nodded.

"Okay, ladies, please just fill out these forms and we'll be all set." He handed each of the girls a slip of paper and cute pink pens that said "Cafe Mew Mew" on them.

Zen's paper looked like this:

GENERAL INFO:Name: Zenobia (please call me Zen!) Marikuji  
Age: 13  
Grade: 7th  
Date of Birth: November 4, 1993  
Family: Mom (Claire) Dad (Bill)  
Previous Experience: Washing cars in the summer  
RANDOM INFO:  
Favorite color: Teal  
Favorite animal: Butterfly  
Favorite food: Blueberry waffles

Aya's paper looked like this:

GENERAL INFO:  
Name: Ayane (If you call me that..I SWEAR I will..ugh! Call me Aya) Naren  
Age: 13  
Grade: 7th  
Date of Birth: April 24, 1993  
Family: Mom (Lorin) Dad (Phillip) Brother (Ryan)  
Previous Experience: None  
RANDOM INFO:  
Favorite color: Orange  
Favorite animal: Red Fox  
Favorite food: Spaghetti!

They both quickly handed them back to Keiichiro and he took them, putting them in a file folder. "We'll call you girls if you're hired. Have a nice day!"

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R! This is my first fanfic so I want some feedback. Also, how many more new Mews should there be? I was actually thinking just 1 to keep it a small team. Thanks! **

** Kayla  
**


	2. WE GOT THE JOB!

Riiiiing! Riiiiiiing!

Aya sleepily grabbed her cellphone, flipping it open and looking at the time. It was 6:30. Who would be calling her at this hour! She switched over to the Caller-ID menu and saw it was an unrecognized number.

She shrugged and pressed the green phone button. "Hellooo?" she yawned into the phone, blinking. "Hello, Ms. Naren. This is Keiichiro from Cafe Mew Mew, and you and your friend Zenobia have gotten the job! Could you do me a favor and call her and notify her as soon as you can?"

"Yesssssss!" Aya exclaimed, half in excitement and half in response to his question. She squeed in delight. "Of course! When do you want us to start?" Keiichiro paused. "Hmm..how about you drop by the Cafe around noon? You could have some tea as well. I'd like you to also meet the owner of the Cafe, Ryou. We have alot of things to talk to you about. Au revoir, Ms. Naren."

Excitedly, Aya jumped out of bed and flipped her phone closed, exclaiming, "Yeeeah! I got the jooooob!" Her door opened and her Dad's head appeared, his eyes closed, his hair messed, and him still in pajamas. "Keep it down, Aya.." he grumbled and closed the door.

She flopped down onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Oops," she said, flipping her phone back open and punching in Zen's number.

"Unhh..he..llo?" came Zen's voice from the other end. It was obvious that she was asleep. "Heh..ZENWEGOTTHEJOB!" Aya squealed quickly into her cell. "..wha?" Zen murmured. "Zen, WAKE THE HECK UP! We've got the job at Cafe Mew Mew. Keiichiro told me to tell you, and we have to both go to the Cafe at noon because he wants to tell us stuff and wants us to meet the owner or something. SO GET THE HECK UP AND COME TO MY HOUSE IN AN HOUR! BYE!"

.-..-..-..-.

Finally, Zen arrived at Aya's house around 11:55. She was 20 minutes late..no surprise, though. That's why she told her to be early, because she knew she'd be late, so she'd really be on time. Kind of confusing but it did make sense if you knew Zen.

"Soo..let's hurry up and go, I have plans later," Zen sighed. "Ooooh..Whatcha doin'?" Aya asked cheerfully. "I'm just going shopping with my mom, you moron," Zen scowled. "Don't get so snaaaappy!" Aya giggled.

The two girls walked together down the sidewalk and finally reached Cafe Mew Mew, opening the door. There weren't many people inside like usual, just a few. "Hi Keiichiro!" Aya said with a smile, spotting the dark-haired man. He greeted them warmly and led them through a door and up stairs, down a hall, and into a room with the word "Ryou" on the door. He knocked and entered, leading the girls inside.

The room was obviously an office. In front of them was a desk with a boy sitting at it..he didn't look a day over 18. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. The two girls sat in the chairs in front of his desk and Keiichiro stood behind them.

"So you're Zenobia," he said, pointing to orange-eyed Aya. "And you're Ayane." He then pointed to the teal-haired Zen.

"Uh, NO. I'm Ayane..errr..AYA! Don't you DARE call me Ayane!" Aya said. "Yeah..I'm Zen.." Zen said with a slight nod.

"Hrm. So sorry. My name is Ryou..and I own Cafe Mew Mew. You two are to work here every day after you get home from school. $10 an hour, and you'll be paid more if you work on weekends. If you want to take a day off, by all means, take one off. I'm not too strict. If you ever need help, ask Keiichiro, or even one of the other 5 girls, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, or Zakuro. They'll gladly help you out.

"But there are more important things to attend to. The only reason you two were hired is because..your genes are compatible with our experiment, Project Mew Mew X. Do you remember on TV a while ago, when the 5 Mew Mews saved the Tokyo Dome? You two and one other girl will become the new Mew Mews, because the old Mews powers are starting to diminish. We need new Mews in case there are more enemies, which I'm sure there are.

"Are you starting to understand? Sort of? Well, that'll do until I'm finished. We have already found the third compatible girl, but she won't be here for a few days because she lives far away. She understand the urgency of our situation and is going to be moving into one of the spare apartments above the Cafe. But yes. I'm sure you're wondering what animal's DNA you're going to be fused with, hm? Well..it's easier now than last time. We have a wider variety of animals, and alot of them aren't even extinct. So, we will use your favorite animal that you have provided on your applications. We'd like to start this as soon as we can, so please follow Keiichiro. Thank you," he finally finished.

Both girls' eyes were wide and their jaws were dropped. They heard about the Mew Mew hype, but now they were to be a part of it all? It couldn't be! The two of them found themselves speechless.

"Please, come along.." Keiichiro said, ushering them to follow him. He went over to the wall and moved a book from a shelf and a hole in the wall next to it appeared and steps were visable. "Follow me..Do watch your step.." he said, leading them down the stairs.

At last they reached the bottom. They were in some sort of labratory. "Please lie down on these beds," Keiichiro said, pointing to two beds in the middle of the room. Scaredly, they obeyed. "Um..will it hurt?" Aya mumbled. Keiichiro chuckled. "Oh, no. You'll be put asleep using anesthesia, but it wouldn't hurt anyway. I'm just using it because I don't want you to get scared.

Zen shrugged nervously and lay down on the soft bed, looking around worriedly. Aya did the same, gripping the edge of the bed. Keiichiro put a mask on each of their mouths that had a tube attatched and then went into a big machine. The gas started to slowly flow through the tubes and into the girls. "M-must..stay..a..awaaa.." Aya murmured into it, but was cut off as she fell asleep. Zen was asleep much faster than her.

A laser-like thing came out of the machine and first pointed at Aya. A red beam shot out of it and engulfed her body. She whimpered but was still asleep. The ray died down and then the laser moved toward Zen, a red beam going around her as well. She had less of a reaction.

The laser went back into the machine and Keiichiro examined them. "Success!"


	3. The Third Mew

Aya smiled as she looked around her. She was in a dense forest, with all kinds of animals and creatures in a circle around her. They all stared at her with loving yet curious eyes. Finally, the red fox stepped forward, its head held high. Slowly, it padded up to her and she knelt down to stroke its head. The fox touched its cold wet nose to hers. Fox eyes gazed into orange human eyes. They were connected.

Zen was in a dark meadow. No colors at all. Not even on herself. The place made her depressed. A tiny little turquoise butterfly appeared, and everywhere it fluttered, color would appear. It encircled the whole meadow until she was the only colorless thing there. It seemed to take an eternity, but finally the small butterfly landed on Zen's outstretched finger. Color burst all over Zen, and she felt weightless..She felt like she was flying...flying..

Both girls awoke with a gasp at the same exact time. They were both in comfortable beds, in a cheery pink room. Zen was the first to notice that Keiichiro, Ryou, and the other five Mews were all in the room as well, relieved looks on their faces.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay," Keiichiro said. Ryou nodded. "Yeah," he agreed. "Girls, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Zakuro," the purple-haired girl said monotonously. "THE Zakuro? The MODEL? OHMYGOSH! ZEN!" Aya squealed. "I'm Pudding! Nice to meet ya!" the bubbly monkey-girl exclaimed. "I'm, um, Lettuce. It's a pleasure to meet you.." the shy looking green-haired girl murmured. "And I'M Mint. Have you heard of me? Well, you should have," the rich, blue-eyed girl smirked. The red-haired girl stepped forward, smiling. "My name's Ichigo..I'm the leader of the original Mew Mews. I'm sure you guys will do great!"

Aya was still in bliss that she met Zakuro, and Zen smiled. "Thank you, Ichigo," she said softly.

.-..-..-..-..-.

Everyone sat in the dining room of the Cafe. The Cafe was closed early on Sundays. The two boys and then the seven girls chatted amongst themselves. That is, until they heard a tapping on the door.

They all turned to face the door to see who was there. It was a semi-tall girl, looking around Zen and Aya's age, with very very light brown hair that fell to around her waist. She was kind of pale, and her eyes were chocolate brown. The girl was clothed in a brown pleated mini-skirt, a tan cami tank-top, brown flipflops, and a tan and brown butterfly clip in her hair. She was actually quite pretty. "Who is she?" Aya said loudly. "Ah, I know who she is..She's Cream, your other team member!" Keiichiro said, jumping up and rushing to the door, unlocking it and letting her in.

The girl timidly stepped in and looked at everyone. "Uh. Hi..my name is Cream Saskata. I'm 13. Who are you?" she said, seemingly confident.

Everyone took a turn and said their name. "I'm Ryou..owner of the Cafe." "I'm Keiichiro. It is a dear pleasure to meet you." "I'm Ichigo, leader of the original Mew Mews." "I'm Mint, and I'm rich and loving it." "My name is Lettuce, and..um.." "I'M PUDDING! Monkeys are sooo cute! Wanna see my act? Do ya? Do ya?" "The name's Zakuro.." "Hi there! My name's Ayane..but..IF YOU CALL ME THAT YOU'LL DIIIIE! Please call me Aya!" "I'm Zenobia, but please, call me Zen."

Cream blushed. "It's nice to meet you all. I have a question, though, Ryou..Who is the leader of our team, Mew Mew X?"

Ryou blinked. "Uhhh..I don't know. Work it out amongst yourselves, I guess?"

The three girls sat in a circle. "I think I should be the leader, just because I..uhhhh..I'm cool and I said so! So that means I'm leader, right?" Aya said. The two other girls glared at her. "No way!" Zen growled. "I should be leader because I would make smart decisions for the team!" Cream rolled her eyes. "You guys are being so..ugh! Why shouldn't I be leader? I'm not viciously arguing with you!" Cream said impatiently. "YES YOU ARE ARGUING!" Zen and Aya said at the same time. The girls bickered on for a long time.

Ryou rolled his eyes and sighed. "I just don't understand teen girls, Keiichiro, I don't." Keiichiro slightly smiled. "They'll work it out. I know they will."


	4. Author's Note: INTO THE RUSH IS NOT DEAD

Listen..

I'm so sorry! I really love this story but I've been so busy now that school's been starting. Besides all of that, I have writer's block, too. I know this story isn't that popular, but to those of you who actually read it, I can promise you one thing: INTO THE RUSH IS NOT DEAD.

Kayla


End file.
